Skywalker Legacy: A Danielle Skywalker story
by Danielle-Skywalker
Summary: Another Danielle Skywalker story, with a twist...READ AND REVIEW!


**Title: The Skywalker Heritage**

**Author: jedidanny ( danielle_skywalker_jedi@hotmail.com )**

**Summary: A story of Danielle Skywalker's adventures starting from when she was young…but with a twist to the plot kind of. It starts when she's thirteen years old.**

**Genre: Romance, action-adventure**

**Author's note: Danielle Skywalker and any characters not from the movies except for the last name Skywalker belong to me. But any characters from Hocus Pocus don't belong to me as well. You might notice something that I used from another one of my stories about her, but that's kind of the idea. I want to be able to bring them pretty much all together.**

**                                                                        Chapter 1**

**            Danielle Skywalker rolled around in her bed as she slept, having a nightmare. It was only about ****midnight**** at the moment and for the past week; she hadn't gone through a night where she hadn't had a nightmare about her brother Max Skywalker's death. She blamed herself for it. Would anyone blame her for blaming herself? He died to save her life after all.**

                                                **************        

**_A boy looking to be about eighteen years old with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue CHAMPION sweatshirt stood in the graveyard, helping to protect his little sister from the three hundred year old witches who wanted her to drink a potion so that they could kill her and become beautiful. Next to him was Alison, a girl with long brown hair wearing a brown sweater. The cat was Binx, the boy the witches had turned into a cat 300 years ago. An eight year old girl named Danny, short for Danielle, with long brown hair pulled back into a braid and blue eyes wearing a witches costume stood in the whole where she was supposed to be protected by circle of salt that had been put around the outside of it stood waiting for the witches to come. The witches couldn't go near the ground in the cemetery, and that was the girls only saving grace at the moment._**

**_Finally the witches came flying through the sky on their brooms, and stayed above the cemetery. Winnefred, the eldest of the witches, glared down at the eight year old from where she sat on her broom evilly. The witches spread out, and so did Alison, Max, and Binx. _**

**_Danny put her hand up to her neck where her locket Max had given her usually sat, but she didn't find it there. She looked around to find it laying on the ground a ways from the whole. Danny climbed out of the whole and stood up quickly, running toward the locket to pick it up. She turned just in time to see Winnefred coming right at her. _**

**_"Maaaaaax!" Danny screamed._**

**_The witch brought Danny up on her broom and into the sky, holding onto her as she took out a bottle of potion from her cloak. _**

**_Max, Alison, and Binx all looked up to see Danny on the broom, too high in the air for any of them to reach. Danny pushed against her so she would knock the bottle out of the witches hand. Max caught it before it hit the ground._**

**_After a few minutes, Winnefred started to suck up Max's life high above the ground after Winnefred said that Danny would die if he didn't give her the bottle. Instead, he drank_****_ the potion. Winnefred had lowered to the ground and pushed Danny off of the broom, making her fall softly onto the ground, and grabbed Max. _**

**_Danny stayed by Alison and Binx, and soon, Winnefred had finally sucked up all of his life. Winnefred came closer to the ground and she dropped Max's limp body as the sun came up. When it finally did, she and her sisters turned into dust, never to be seen again, or so Danny soon thought._**

**_Danny ran toward Max's body on the ground, and put her head on his stomach, tears now starting to roll down her cheeks._**

**_"Max...Wake up. Let's go home, Max. Please..." Danny said. But, it was too late._**

**                                                  **************

**Suddenly she sat up, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked around her darkened room and then to the chrono. ****Twelve o'clock****. Why did she keep having these nightmares? Why did they continue to haunt her?**

**She thought of finding Luke and telling him about it, but knew better. She was thirteen years old, after all. She could take care of herself. **

**She pushed the covers off of her and got out of bed, looking out the window. She saw everyone going about their nightly business as if they had no secrets to hide. Or maybe some of them did. She knew she did.**

**She was a Jedi Princess by birth. She was very strong in the Force. Her father…was Darth Vader's twin brother. **

**Her brother had died to save her life, and she blamed herself. That was one of her strongest weaknesses. **

**She felt something…a familiar yet unfamiliar presence. But what was it? Sighing, she sat down by the window and watched the stars, until she finally fell asleep.**

**                                                *********

**"Danny. Danny, wake up," Luke's voice called from outside Danny's door the next morning.**

**She groaned and rolled over, hiding her face in her pillow. She could only guess what time it was.**

**Just as she was about to get up, the door opened and in came her cousin, Luke Skywalker. He wore his brown locks of hair brushed nicely out of his face, and a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Around his waist was a belt where a saber hung on his right.**

**Danny sat up and sighed, turning to look at him. Before she could even say anything, he sat down next to her and said, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"**

**She blinked, looking at him. How did he always know?! "Damn it, Luke, how do you always know these things? Do you read my mind while I'm asleep?" She asked grumpily, though she knew swearing would get her in trouble. He was her guardian, after all, so he had a right to be parental towards her.**

**He gave her the 'watch it, young lady' look and said, "Danny, don't swear. And no, I don't read your mind, I can just tell by your emotions through the Force. Some of it is angry, some is sad…some is scared. What was the nightmare about?" **

**She looked out the window, watching as a hover car sped by the window, "Remember last year when Serra captured me? The night before he captured me, I had a nightmare about Max. It was the same one. I don't understand why I keep having these dreams…And last night, I felt a presence near by. I knew it, but it seemed so…distant."**

**Serra Palpatine was the Emperor's twin brother that no one really knew about except for those who had rescued her after she was captured. He wanted her to turn to the dark side, but she refused, and he tortured her. He put a knife into one of her knee caps and twisted it around.**

**Just then, a tall boy standing about five-nine with brown hair and dark blue eyes walked in. He wore a short sleeved shirt and baggy pants and boots. Around his waist was a belt where a gun hung.**

**"Luke? Is she up?" The boy asked.**

**When she felt his presence enter the room, she got the same feeling she did when she woke up after the nightmare. It was familiar…but why?**

**Danny looked at him and blinked, feeling how strong he was with the Force, and looked at Luke.**

**"She's up, Jesse. Danny, there's someone I'd like you to meet. I know this'll be a little hard at first, but…Jesse is your twin brother, Danny. He was born five minutes before you, and after you were both born, you were separated. He was taken to Corellia and adopted," Luke explained, looking down at the floor as he talked.**

**Danny looked at him in awe, then at Jesse, "He's my…brother?"**

**Jesse nodded, watching her with his dark blue gaze. He watched as she stood up and walked to him, looking up at him. He could feel her pulling in on the Force, letting it flow through her and tell her the truth.**

**"Jesse?" She whispered. **

**"I'm here, Danny…God, I've missed you so much," He said, then pulled her into a hug.**

**She hugged back, feeling tears in her eyes, knowing that Luke was telling the truth and this _was her brother…her twin brother._**

**"I've missed you, too," She whispered as they hugged.**

**She had bits and pieces of memory of him, and suddenly they started to come together. Not just the memories of him, but the emotions they had shared together.**

**Danny lifted her head up and looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jesse smiled and reached his left hand up and wiped them away.**

**"Don't cry, Danny. I'm here…" He said, trying to keep back the tears he felt.**

**Luke got up and walked toward the door, "I'll leave you two to talk. You've got a lot to talk about."**

**Danny turned to look at him, "Thank you Luke."**

**Luke looked up at her, "You're welcome, Danny."**


End file.
